Striker
The [[Wikipedia:Armsel Striker|'Striker']] is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign It has the highest ammo capacity of all the shotguns in-game, holding 12 shells in its cylinder. Like the M1014, it fires semi-automatic single shots, though this is due to a revolver mechanism rather than gas-operation. The Ultranationalists use it as their primary shotgun. It is only found with or without a Red Dot Sight, and sometimes a Woodland Camouflage. It is also possible to find a Woodland Camouflage Striker when the enemy deploys smoke screens on "Loose Ends", as a matter of fact, it can be very rarely found in the other camouflages in "The Enemy Of My Enemy" and "Of Their Own Accord". In "The Gulag", one of the Russian soldiers before the breaching wall at the shower room in will occasionally hold a Striker with Woodland Camouflage. Kiril used a Striker during the Airport Massacre in "No Russian". In the campaign, the Striker is found frequently, especially in the later missions of the game. Multiplayer The Striker has high capacity but deals little damage. Even though the weapon is always visibly fitted with a grip, it can still use the Grip attachment; with this the Striker also has almost no recoil. Without a Grip, the Striker has very predictable recoil which goes up and to the right. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags File:Striker_6.png|The Striker. Striker S MW2.png|Iron sight. Striker R MW2.png|Reloading the Striker. Strikercropped.PNG|The Striker in third person, note the missing front sight. Firing the Striker, Modern Warfare 2.JPG|Kiril fires the Striker in "No Russian". Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Compared to its previous appearance, the Striker has been added a rail in order to accommodate optical modifications. Campaign The Striker is found in the hands of Russian troops and the African militia, appearing throughout the campaign. It is also available in several Special Ops missions. Multiplayer The Striker makes an appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on the default multiplayer custom class 'Riot Control'. Its performance remains quite similar to its Modern Warfare 2 predecessor; having moderate-low power, high capacity, fast semi-automatic firepower and medium accuracy. It is the only semi-automatic shotgun in the game. Survival Mode The Striker is available in Survival Mode at level 33 and costs $4000. Weapon Attachments *Grip - Unlocked at weapon level 2. *Silencer - Unlocked at weapon level 5. *Red Dot Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 12. *Holographic Sight - Unlocked at weapon level 17. *Extended Mags - Unlocked at weapon level 26. Proficiencies *Kick - Unlocked at weapon level 4. *Focus - Unlocked at weapon level 9. *Attachments - Unlocked at weapon level 14. *Melee - Unlocked at weapon level 19. *Range - Unlocked at weapon level 23. *Damage - Unlocked at weapon level 28. Gallery Striker_FPV_MW3.png|The Striker. Striker_S MW3.png|Iron sight. Golden Striker.png|The Golden Striker. striker cac.png|The Striker in Create-A-Class. Trivia Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *In "Loose Ends," "The Enemy of my Enemy" and the Special Ops mission "Hidden," the enemies can drop Strikers with Woodland Camo. *If one looks closely when reloading, one can see that the Striker loads pink shells. It should also be noted that as soon the the player inserts the shell, it disappears, instead of sliding into position. *In third person, the Striker lacks the front sight. *The Striker shares a first person firing sound with the underbarrel shotgun. *Interestingly, the Striker has an available Grip attachment, even though the model already has a grip when using any other attachment. *Originally, the Striker was supposed to be used in tandem with the M240 by the Juggernaut. *As with all shotguns, aiming down the sights actually increases the spread of the shots to equal or wider than the weapon fired from the hip with Steady Aim. ADS does NOT increase the range of the weapon. *The Striker is the only shotgun that suffers very little range reduction from equipping a silencer. When fired without a silencer, the Striker creates a cloud of opaque smoke. This only obscures the target when aiming down the sights. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 *The Striker now has a drum advance lever at the rear, though this is never operated and the weapon still treated as semi-automatic. *Like all shotguns, at present using Extended Mags will increase the Striker's pellet count by 50%.